dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SCANDAL
Archivo:231.jpg ¿Scandal? Scandal /スキャンダル(romaji: Sukyandaru) (estilizado SCANDAL) es una banda japonesa femenina que tocan rock pop con toques de punk, formada en el 2006. Se autoproclaman “La banda femenina más poderosa de Pop/rock en Japón”. La banda está compuesta por 4 chicas de escuela secundaria: desde y originarias de Osaka, Japón. Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|221pxEllas se reunieron en la secundaria para tocar sus propias canciones al salir de la escuela. Al principio y como muchos artistas comenzaron tocando en la calle, algo muy común en Japón. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo fueron haciendose populares con la gente que las veía tocar y no solo eso, comenzaron a recibir propuestas para tocar en bares y music halls de los alrededores de Osaka y Kioto. 'Debut' En Agosto del 2007 recibieron la gran oportunidad de tocar en el Shibuya Club Asia uno de los clubs mas reconocidos de Tokio, que fueron descubiertas y firmaron un contrato con Tower Records. Mas tarde se cambiaron a la compania discografica Sony. Han participado de numerosas bandas sonoras y tambien han sido la imagen para promocionar productos Integrantes Archivo:111ff.png Las miembros son: '''Haruna. Tomomi. Mami Sasazaki. Rina ☆Haruna☆' thumb|left|270px '''Nombre: '''Haruna '''Nombre completo:' Ono Haruna (小野春菜) Fecha de nacimiento: '''10-Agosto-1988 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Aichi, Japón '''Posición: Vocalista principal y segunda guitarrista Estatura: '''153cm '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Instrumento: '''Guitarra '''Educación: '''Inuyama High School '''Curiosidades Apareció en la película Backdancers! donde es Mika. '☆Tomomi ☆' thumb|left|270px Nombre: Tomomi Nombre completo: Ogawa Tomomi (小川ともみ) Fecha de nacimiento: '''31-Mayo-1990 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Hyogo , Japón. Posición: '''Guitarrista y vocalista secundaria '''Estatura: '''157cm '''Tipo de sangre: A Instrumento: Guitarra eléctrica Educación: '''¿? ☆Mami☆' thumb|left|270px '''Nombre:' Mami Nombre completo: Sasazaki Mami (笹崎まみ) Fecha de nacimiento: 21-Mayo-1990 Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Aichi, Japón Posición: '''Guitarrista principal y vocalista secundaria '''Estatura: 161cm Tipo de sangre: AB Instrumento: Guitarra Educación: '''¿? ☆Rina☆' thumb|left|270px '''Nombre:' Rina Nombre completo: 'Suzuki Rina (鈴木理菜) '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''21-Agosto-1991 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Nara, Japón '''Posición: '¿? '''Estatura: '''160cm '''Tipo de sangre: B Instrumento: Batería y piano Educación: '¿? · Sakai Girls High School (2007–2008) · (No tiene nombre) High school de Tokio(2008–2010) Curiosidades *thumb|266pxUna nota interesante acerca del grupo es la única manera en que se eligió para promocionarse. Dado que son fans de la animación japonesa y el manga, que querían ser representados en forma de animación, convirtiendo a cada miembro en un personaje animado. El escándalo de animación se ofrece en una serie de videos promocionales en la página web de la banda. Discografia 'Discografia Japonesa 'Singles' thumb|left|180px Space Ranger #Kagerou (カゲロウ / Mayfly / Dragon Fly) Fecha de lanzamiento: 05-Mayo-2008 thumb|left|180px DOLL #Haruka (ハルカ; Distant) #Satisfaction (サティスファクション) #Want you #Haruka (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 20-Abril-2011 Hay 3 tipos de ediciones, A, B y la regular. thumb|left|188px Sakura Goodbye #Sakura Goodbye (SAKURA グッバイ) #Tokyo #Sakura Goodbye (instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '04-Marzo-2009 thumb|left|200px '''Shoujo S ' #Shoujo S (少女S, "Girls") #Natsu Neiro (ナツネイロ; Summer Tone) #Future #So Easy #Shoujo S (Instrumental) 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''17-Junio-2009 ''“Shoujo S” fue utilizado para el opening del anime Bleach. Hay tres versiones de CD, hay 2 limitadas y una regular. (arriba están todas las canciones). thumb|left|180px 'Yumemiru Tsubasa ' #Yumemiru Tsubasa (夢見るつばさ) #BEAUTeen!! #DAYDREAM (JUDY y MARY cover) #Yumemiru Tsubasa (Instrumental) #BEAUTeen!! (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14-Octubre-2009 thumb|left|180px '''Shunkan Sentimental #Shunkan Sentimental (瞬間センチメンタル) #Hoshi No Furu Yoru Ni (星の降る夜に) #Yumemiru Koro Wo Sugite Mo (夢見る頃を過ぎても) #Shunkan Sentimental (Instrumental) (瞬間センチメンタル) Fecha de lanzamiento: 03-Febrero-2010 thumb|left|181px Taiyou to Kimi ga Egaku STORY #Taiyou to Kimi ga Egaku STORY (太陽と君が描く) #KOSHI-TANTAN #Switch (スイッチ) #Taiyou to Kimi ga Egaku STORY (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 02-Junio-2010 thumb|left|179px Namida no Regret #Namida no Regret (涙のリグレット) #Midnight Television #Shining Sun #Namida no Regret (Instrumental) (涙のリグレット) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Julio-2010 thumb|left|170px '''Scandal Nanka Buttobase #Nanka Buttobase(スキャンダルなんかブッ飛ばせ) #Nanka Buttobase (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '06-Octubre-2010 ''Hay una edición limitada A. B, C y regular. thumb|left|172px '''Pride #Pride #CUTE! #Emotion #Pride (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''09-Febrero-2011 thumb|left|170px '''Haruka #Haruka (ハルカ; Distant) #Satisfaction (サティスファクション) #Want you #Haruka (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '20-Abril-2011 ''Hay 3 tipos de ediciones, A, B y la regular. '''Mini Albums thumb|left|189px Yah! Yah! Yah! Hello Scandal ''' #Roppongi Shinjuu (六本木心中; Roppongi Double Suicide) #Koibito ga Santa Claus (恋人がサンタクロース; My Lover Is Santa Claus) #SINKY-YORK #Rock 'n' Roll Widow (ロックンロール・ウィドウ) #DAYDREAM #Sunny Day Sunday #Secret base ～君がくれたもの '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''17-Noviembre-2011 thumb|left|189px '''R-Girl's Rock! #Roppongi Shinjuu (六本木心中; Roppongi Double Suicide) #Koibito ga Santa Claus (恋人がサンタクロース; My Lover Is Santa Claus) #SINKY-YORK #Rock 'n' Roll Widow (ロックンロール・ウィドウ) #DAYDREAM #Sunny Day Sunday #Secret base ～君がくれたもの Fecha de lanzamiento: 17-Noviembre-2011 'Albums' Best Scandal #SCANDAL BABY #Shoujo S (少女S; Girls) #DOLL #Koi Moyou (恋模様; Love Pattern) #Yumemiru tsubasa (夢見るつばさ; Dreaming of Wings) #Anata ga Mawaru (アナタガマワル; You Are Spinning) #Space Ranger (スペースレンジャー) #'thumb|left|177px'Ring!Ring!Ring! #Maboroshi Night (マボロシナイト; Phantom Night) #Kimi to Yoru to Namida (キミと夜と涙; You, Night, and Tears) #Hitotsu Dake (ひとつだけ; Only One) #SAKURA Goodbye (SAKURAグッバイ; Cherry Blossom Goodbye) #Kagerou -album mix- (カゲロウ; Mayfly) Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Octubre-2009 Temptation Box #Everybody Say Yeah! #Taiyou to Kimi ga Egaku STORY (太陽と君が描く; The Story You and the Sun Drew) #Shunkan Sentimental (瞬間センチメンタル; Sentimental Moment) #Houkago 1H (放課後1H ; After School 1 Hour) #Namida no Regret (涙のリグレット; Tears of Regret) #Hi-Hi-Hi #Shoujo M (少女M; Girl Minority) #GIRLismthumb|left|178px #Playboy Part II (プレイボーイPartⅡ) #Hello! Hello! #Aitai (会いたい; I Want to See You) #Sayonara My Friend (さよならMy Friend; Goodbye, My Friend) Fecha de lanzamiento: 11-Agosto-2010 Videografia BUSCANDO.... Galeria De Fotos 231.PNG 346th.PNG 450px-SCANDAL_-_Buttobase_promo.jpg 72010_176883042342672_176827352348241_459825_3341395_n.jpg SCANDAL_-_Haruka_promo.jpg SCANDAL_-_Pride_promo.jpg Shoujo_S_Promo.jpg scandal_tudoparaotakus9.jpg ewt.PNG 4tt3.PNG 35yeshy.PNG 43tw4.PNG 162799_176883592342617_176827352348241_459837_3920857_n.jpg 476u.PNG 4s635.PNG 457yhgk.PNG 1232.PNG 54ys.PNG 1293589674368_f.jpg SCANDAL_-_Taiyou_to_Kimi_promo.jpg 165505_176883069009336_176827352348241_459826_3511095_n.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial - SCANDAL Twitter *Twitter Oficial |HARUNA| *Twitter Oficial |MAMI| *Twitter Oficial |TOMOMI| *Twitter Oficial |RINA| Categoría:Jgrupos Categoría:Jpop